


Birthday

by Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks/pseuds/Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent brings Aurora a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt on tumblr

Aurora closed the door to her bedroom with a sigh of relieve. The entire kingdom had turned out to celebrate her 17th birthday. There was performances, feasting, and dancing that lasted from morning till night. Aurora had a great time, but she was exhausted. She felt a tinge of regret that that her fair folk friends couldn't be there for the festivities, but she understood that her human subjects were not completely comfortable with the moor dwellers. Small steps, she thought to herself. Besides, the fair folk did did not celebrate birthdays like humans do. Some count their life in seasons, while for others, a decade passes in the blink of an eye. 

She changed into into her night gown, and was brushing out her golden hair when a shadow fell across her balcony. A smile broke across her face. She rushed out and flung herself into Maleficent’s arms. 

“Godmother! I thought you wouldn't come.” 

“I wanted to wait till you were alone. I’m afraid my presence still makes the humans nervous.” Maleficent said in the softly. 

“I’m glad you are here.” Aurora mumbled into her robes. It was selfish, but as much as she loved her human subjects, her birthday wouldn’t be complete without Maleficent. 

Maleficent patted her head, she was used to her beastie’s over exuberant greetings…mostly. There was a slight breeze, so she arranged her wings around around her charge to protect her from the night’s chill. 

“I hear that humans receive gifts on their birthdays, so I brought a gift for you.” She held out a small, clear, aquamarine stone strung on a simple piece of twine. It shimmered in the moonlight. 

“This came from the pool of jewels.” 

Aurora was surprised. “You shouldn't- I mean, I thought humans couldn't take anything from the moors.”

“You are not taking it, I am giving it to you.” Maleficent replied. “It is imbued with the magic of the moors and might be useful someday. Hold it in your hands and wish, and it will take you to the pool of jewels. I’ve also added my own enchantment.” She held it closer for her inspection and Aurora saw gold mist swirling at the centre of the stone.

“Touch the stone and speak my name, and I will hear your call, no matter the distance between us.” 

“Thank you.” Whispered Aurora. “It’s the best present I've ever received. Will you put it on for me?”

She turned and lifted her hair so Maleficent could fasten the necklace at her nape. She shivered when her fingers brushed her neck ever so slightly. Suddenly, she was very aware of the sorceress behind her, and the soft warmth of wings around her. 

“You should go to bed, before you catch a cold.” Maleficent’s voice snapped her out of her spell. 

“Umm, right.” Aurora was glad the darkness hid the color on her cheeks. “Thank you again, for this.” She touched the stone at her throat. It was still warm from Maleficent’s hand.

Maleficent nodded, and stepped backwards off the balcony. Aurora watched her glide away until she disappeared into the darkness, before returning to her room, as smile on her lips. 

Maleficent took her time returning to the moors, looping and twirling as she flew to work off some restless energy. There was one more significant fact she had not revealed to the young queen: the very stone she wore around her neck was the one that her father had tried to steal so many years ago. Maleficent didn't understand herself why she had given Aurora something so closely associated with her father, but it felt right. Perhaps it was a sign of trust, something she thought she had with Stefan, but only found with Aurora. It was her way of turning a bad memory into a good one. 

With one final loop, she turned towards home. One last thought lingered. Was it her imagination… or was Aurora acting a little odd tonight?


End file.
